Many electronic devices must be equipped with numerous ports for connecting with a variety of external and internal devices. For example, present-day computers must be equipped with numerous USB ports. Some of the ports must be accessible from outside the computer's enclosure for connection with external USB devices, while others must be accessible from inside the computer's enclosure for connection with internal USB devices. This requirement for plural ports, and for internally and externally accessible ports, increases the cost of electronic devices and consumes space inside the enclosure of the host device.